El final de todo
by chico cj seddie
Summary: que sucederia si Dan phanton se une con Vlad Plasmius para destruir a Danny?  secuela del fic "esto nunca pasó", si al autor original no le gusta, que me lo haga saber y lo borro


_**Hola, esta historia es la secuela de un fic que leí y me encantó demasiado, el fic original es "esto nunca pasó", y esto es la secuela, si a la autora original no le gusta este fic, que ella me lo haga saber y lo quito.**_

_**Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Butch Hartman y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia, la cual esta inspirada en otra historia de Danny Phantom.**_

_**Bien, a leer.**_

El final de los tiempos.

Después de que todos los sucesos del desasteroide, y todo lo del "supuesto sueño" que Danny había tenido, los tres chicos se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela Casper, al parecer la popularidad de ambos chicos había subido bastante.

Cuando iban entrando a clases, apareció un fantasma al que todos conocían bien.

-Soy el fantasma de las cajas- decía aquel fantasma para llamar la atención

Poco después de treinta segundos aquel fantasma se encontraba dentro del termo Phantom

Y asi siguió el día de escuela

Por otro lado, en la zona fantasma Clockwork aún se encontraba pensativo, ¿que podría hacer con aquel Danny malvado?, si, aquel Danny que estuvo a punto de arruinar el futuro de la humanidad, y al cual ya se le había unido un nuevo acompañante.

Clockwork se desatendió un pequeño rato de uno de los termos, el cual se estaba moviendo violentamente, logrando caer al suelo.

Cuando Clockwork volvió al lugar donde estaba aquel termo y vio que no estaba se sorprendió un poco, pero después vio que el termo se encontraba tirado y lo levantó

-Uff, aun estamos a salvo- se decía a si mismo mientras levantaba el termo para ponerlo en su lugar.

Volvió a ponerlo en su lugar y se alejó para volver a ver sus múltiples portales, pero lo que vio no le gustó para nada, del otro lado del portal se veía a Danny luchando con su otro yo y contra Vlad, mientras los otros fantasmas destrozaban todo a su paso, los hombres de blanco y Valerie intentaban detenerlos, pero sin éxito, un poco después se veía a Danny atrapado por Vlad, con eso el Danny malvado soltó una gran carcajada para después lanzarle un rayo a Danny, matándolo.

Clockwork no daba crédito a lo que veía, no sabia porque ese futuro iba a ocurrir, según él, Danny malvado estaba fuera de tiempo, entonces, ¿Por qué sucede todo esto?

Mientras tanto el Danny malvado había logrado escapar de aquel termo que lo había tenido encerrado por mucho tiempo, seguramente tenia pensado eliminar a Danny, después de todo él estropeó sus planes, pero eso no iba a suceder dos veces

Aquel Danny (N/A: según lo que he leído a este Danny también le dicen Dan Phantom, asi lo llamaré desde ahora) salió huyendo hacia la zona fantasma, a tan solo dos años en el futuro, pero no sin antes haber tomado las herramientas de Clockwork.

En Amity Park:

Danny, Sam y Tucker se encontraban caminando hacia la casa del primero, cuando el sentido fantasma de Danny se activó, Danny volteó para todos lados, pero no vio nada.

De nuevo el sentido fantasma se activó, otra falsa alarma

Una tercera vez se activó su sentido fantasma, pero esta vez Danny pudo visualizar a Skulker, el cual miraba hacia todos lados, como buscando algo, hasta que ese algo apareció

-Chico fantasma, te he estado buscando- le decía al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un rayo a Danny, el cual pudo esquivarlo fácilmente.

-Creí que estábamos en tregua- decía Danny al mismo tiempo que volaba hacia Skulker, transformándose en el aire

-Eso terminó- decía Skulker mientras le apuntaba- despídete chico fantasma- y le disparó

El rayo ectoplásmico le dio de lleno a Danny, haciendo que este cayera, Skulker se acercó a donde Danny había caído, pero este lo sorprendió con un rayo de hielo, congelándolo al instante

-Esta pelea llegó a su fin- dijo Danny al mismo tiempo que apuntaba el termo, absorbiendo a Skulker

En la zona fantasma, dos años en el futuro:

Dan Phantom estaba escondido detrás de una puerta fantasma, después de todo, si Clockwork lo veía, era seguro que trataría de detenerlo, y también se escondía para poder liberar a Vlad Plasmius y juntos poder someter a Danny.

Después de un rato de pensar, Dan llegó a una conclusión: iba a liberar a Vlad de una vez, después de todo él es mas poderoso que Clockwork, y si él se interpone le seria fácil eliminarlo

Dan se dirigió a donde estaba Clockwork para poder liberar a Vlad, pero cuando llegó se sorprendió porque él no estaba, por lo que fue fácil liberarlo.

-Valla, ya era hora, ya me había aburrido de estar dentro de ese termo- decía Vlad con molestia

-Cállate, que yo estuve dentro por mucho mas tiempo que tú, asi que no te quejes- le decía Dan

-Bien, ¿ahora que hacemos?- le preguntó Vlad a Dan

-No lo sé, pero por el momento toma esto- le dijo Dan, para después lanzarle un medallón- con esto podrás ir a la época que desees

-¿en serio?, no te creo

-Pruébalo si quieres

Dicho esto Vlad se puso el medallón y trató de viajar al momento en el que Danny descubrió su plan, pero algo no servía, no podía ir a esa época

-No sirve este estúpido medallón- decía Vlad al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el medallón y se disponía a tirarlo.

-Pues ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Al pasado, a impedir que Daniel descubra mi plan malvado

-Eso no funciona, solo puedes ir al presente y al futuro, no al pasado- le explicó Dan

-No importa, vallamos al presente a arruinar la vida de Daniel

En Amity Park:

Después que Danny encerró a Skulker en el termo, Tucker se tuvo que ir a atender sus deberes de alcalde, una tarea demasiado difícil, mientras Sam y Danny seguían caminando a casa del primero

Cuando llegaron fueron sorprendidos por el mecanismo de defensa de la casa Fentom, Danny rápidamente se transformó en fantasma para desactivar el mecanismo.

-2 minutos y 19 segundos, una nueva marca- dijo Jazz saliendo de atrás de las escaleras

-¿En serio?, ya sabes que no hay mejor fantasma que Danny Phantom- dijo Danny con su ego

-Si si, ahora ayúdame a levantar todo el desastre que hiciste

-Ahora no puedo, tengo una cita con Sam- y dicho esto agarro a Sam y se fue volando.

_**Hola de nuevo, se que fue aburrido y todo eso, pero soy nuevo en este fandom, lo mío es icarly, pero igual.**_

_**Nos leemos luego.**_


End file.
